Niff, the Prefect plot
by torchwoodfever.it's contagious
Summary: My first Niff fiction. My view on how they got together. I own nothing, only the plot. The characters belong to Ryan Murphey? or the people who own Glee at least. Rating might change throughout. Nick/Jeff
1. The Situation

It was christmas by the time that most of Dalton knew about Nick's feelings for Jeff, but they had know about Jeff's feelings for nick a lot longer. It seemed to Charlie that the only people that didn't know this were the other people, and his boyfriend, Justin. How the Hanover prefect hadn't caught on to this he will never know. He just wished that the Windsors would start planning something already, as Charlie could tell that there was going to be another Kurt and Blaine situation, and he didn't think that Windsor would cope.

By January, the Tweedles still hadn't done anything, and it was coming close to Nick's birthday, so Charlie decided to tell Justin about them and get him on board to help.

They were sat in the Hanover prefect's dorm room, studying for their calculus test next lesson, when Charlie finally worked out how to tell Justin about Niff, as the Windsors had already named them. "Hey, Justin? Nick and Jeff are Hanovers, right?"

"Yer... Why? Chaz, you're not leaving me for another Hanover, are you?" Justin answered in an overly dramatic voice, as usual. And this made Charlie slightly sidetracked, because whenever Justin was dramatic, his accent got thicker, and Charlie loved his accent. "Chaz! Focus on the words, not the voice!" Justin joked, because he knew what his accent did to Charlie on a good day, and he was quite proud of that.

"What?... Oh sorry J. So they are? And they share a room, right?" As an answer, but not being bothered enough with his boyfriend's antics to take his attention away from the calculus notes on the bed around him, Justin simply nodded. "So, you might want to give them the 'Roommate Relationships' talk. Just saying"

"And why would i have to... No, not another one! Can't I just get Andy and Emil to do it? they had it from me and Matt!" Justin caught on quickly, Charlie thought. He would have to reward him for that later, but as an answer to Justin's question, he replied:

"If by 'another one' you mean a 'Kurt and Blaine' situation, then i'm afraid so. And since you're the prefect, it's got to come from you, sorry J." And just to calm Justin, and to get him to stop whining and give him a bit more attention that his calculus notes, Charlie, being the Windsor he is, pushed all the notes off the bed, and, before Justin had time to react, pushed him down on the bed and started an intense, passionate kiss that, to the both of them, ended far too soon.

"So, we just have to get Nick and Jeff to do that? Easy!" Justin replied, in a much too evil a tone for a Hanover. Maybe I'm rubbing off on him, Charlie thought, before he was pushed down onto the bed and an epic battle for dominance began, though they would both deny it if anyone asked.


	2. The Lecture

_Jeff. No, i can't address him as Jeff, he'll think i'm angry at him. Jeffy boy? No, can't do that either, i've never addressed him as Jeffy boy before, he'll know something's off. Aaaah, when did talking to my best friend get so complicated? Oh, yer... when I fell in love with him._

"Hey, Nick? Can I talk to you and Jeff, please?" It was Justin. _what does he want with Jeff?_ Nick still pulled out his phone and quickly sent Jeff "Justin wants to talk. Get down here, lazy." which had the desired effect, since Jeff came down to the common room and swatted Nick on the back of the head in passing.

"What it is you want to talk about Justin?" Jeff asked, all too innocently for Justin's liking, which just made the prefect's speech more suspicious.

"Now, I know that the two of you have been sharing a room since you came to Dalton, but... I just wanted to remind you of a few rules, namely the one about dorm relationships. Now i know that the two of you are gay, and that this doesn't mean that you are attracted to each other..." Justin's voice was tuned out by Jeff, who was just staring intently at his roommate/ best friend, to see if he had any idea where Justin's latest speech had come from, and thankfully, Nick wasn't looking at Jeff, otherwise he would have seen the immense shade of red said blonde's face went when he tuned back into the lecture from the prefect, at the point of him saying "And remember that there is a rule against intercourse between roommates." The blush on his face did not go unnoticed by the prefect, who was switching glances between Nick and Jeff, throughout the whole lecture and expecting one or both of them to call him a hypocrite. Little did he know, however, that the only things going through both boys minds at that point in time was _wow, he looks so good right now._ which needless to say worried both boys deeply.

"What... Justin, where are you getting all this from? I don't even like Nick!" _oh, no. no no no no no no! that was not meant to come out like that_. Jeff made a grab for Nick's hand, but he was too slow and his 'Best Friend' was already out the door and on his way out of Dalton as fast as he could. "Nick!" Jeff was calling his name, but Nick didn't stop. He couldn't face Jeff right now, besides _Jeff doesn't even like me._

When Nick had finally reached the woods that outline the Dalton campus, that was when he finally allowed himself to admit that he liked Jeff as more than just a friend, and that's why it hurt so much.

**I hated writing this chapter, but trust me, it will all work out... I hope. Please don't hate me!**


	3. The Jocks

Nick was sat on the floor, his face in his hands, crying his eyes out. He was sat in the middle of the vast woods and was officially lost. He didn't know these woods like Jeff did, and part of him wanted the blonde boy with him right now. _No Nick! Jeff doesn't even like you! So much for being 'Best Friends'._ Nick's conscience was getting the better of him, and soon sleep was taking over his mind. That's when he heard them... the three St. Patricks football players who hated Nick with a passion just because he was gay.

"Oi! Gay boy! where's your Gay friend then? You know, the tall blonde one that stood up to us for you?" Peter Thomas, the quarterback, was there with Nigel Warner and Michael Corman. The Quarterback's lackeys were jeering him on.

"Obviously he's not here. Not that I care anyway." Nick retorted, his voice not sounding at all as threatening as he wanted it to.

"Aww, Nicky. What happened? Did your boyfriend finally see how worthless you are?" Michael asked. Who would have thought that before Nick came out to the world, the two of them used to be friends. Not Nick, but he doesn't seem to have a very good ability to see who are his real friends and who are just acting. _How could he do this to me?_ That's when Nick felt the first kick to his ribs, that was followed by a sickening crack and a piercing scream that Nick didn't know the location of until he realised that he was making that noise. Of course, this only angered the Jocks more and they started kicking him harder, breaking at least 3 more ribs before Nigel pulled Nick to his feet, just to punch him in the face, full on, breaking his nose and causing a mini blood river flow out of his nose. The others had backed him into a tree and just kept punching him until his knees gave way and he lay on the floor, his vision going black at the edges, waiting for sleep to claim him. All he heard was a scuffle of feet as the Jocks ran away. _WIMPS!_

"Who's there?" _Who was that?_ "Nick? Is that you?" _NO! Jeff, don't come over here! Don't see me like this!_ "Nick, come on man. I didn't mean it like that!" Nick opened his mouth to answer, but only managed a faint moan. "Come on, Nicky. Let me explain. Look, I meant that i didn't think of you like tha-" _Great! Just great! How could this day get any worse? Oh, yer. My dad could be here. _"Oh, Nicky! What... Who...? Nicky? Nicky stay with me. Don't go to sleep! I'm gonna call Justin. Nicky, don't go to sleep. Nicky. Nick? NICOLAS DUVAL! Stay awake. Stay awake... You've got to stay awake... You've just got to." By this time, Justin had arrived at the scene, and Jeff had a river of tears staining his face as Nick fought to stay awake for the boy he loved... The only one for him...

**Ok, so don't hate me. I have a plan, and hope it turns out alright. I'm going to try and update as soon as possible, but i have 3 more exams this week, so revision is key. I won't leave the Cliff-Hanger too long though... I promise...**


	4. The Epiphany

**hi, sorry it took so long to update, but i was going to post this in summer, but then i had world challenge so was away for 3 weeks, then camp for 2... _please don't hate me!_**

**This is the last chapter from Jeff's side... that might help it make more sense.**

"What... Justin, where are you getting all this from? I don't even like Nick!" _oh, no. no no no no no no! that was not meant to come out like that_. Jeff made a grab for Nick's hand, but he was too slow and his 'Best Friend' was already out the door and on his way out of Dalton as fast as he could. "Nick!" Jeff was calling his name, but Nick didn't stop. "NICK! Please!"

Jeff tried to follow Nick, but Justin held him back. "Look, Jeff. Nick is pretty torn up about his best friend saying that he didn't even like him... so... why don't I just text Charlie and get him to go and calm Nick down. Maybe even let him crash at Windsor an-"

"No! Look, Justin I know that you know that I love Nick"_Wait, what?_" And i just want him to come back so I can explain myself. So, I'm going to find him, whether you like it or not." Jeff was so annoyed at himself that he didn't even notice that Justin had passed him his coat and was on his way out the door behind him.

Jeff just started running in the direction he hoped Nick took. His breathing was rapid and his brain didn't want to let him control his legs, as him in charge of his mouth went so swimmingly before. _Why did I say that?!_ was the only thing currently passing through Jeff's mind, and he didn't have an answer for himself. He just kept running, desperate to find Nick and tell him how he really felt. Just as Jeff almost lost hope, he heard a piercing scream. _Nick!_

Jeff just ran in the general direction of the noise, trying to decide whether to call for an ambulance or not. As he turned the corner, he found Nick and saw three people running away from the scene.

"Who's there?" _Who was that?_ "Nick? Is that you?" _Nick! Please look at me. _"Nick, come on man. I didn't mean it like that!" Jeff saw Nick opened his mouth to answer, but only managed a faint moan. "Come on, Nicky. Let me explain. Look, I meant that i didn't think of you like tha-" _Nick! Oh god, oh god, oh god. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Nicky. _"Oh, Nicky! What... Who...? Nicky? Nicky stay with me. Don't go to sleep! I'm gonna call Justin. Nicky, don't go to sleep. Nicky. Nick? NICOLAS DUVAL! Stay awake. Stay awake... You've got to stay awake... You've just got to." By this time, Justin had arrived at the scene, and Jeff had a river of tears staining his face as Nick fought to stay awake for the boy he loved... The only one for him...

_**See, I told you I had a plan. I'm not sure what to do now, but I'll have the next chapter up soon, now i have no more Exams 'till next year.**_


End file.
